


Chemistry

by happyinthesilence



Series: Batter up [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: College AU, M/M, english major raleigh, jock chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyinthesilence/pseuds/happyinthesilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet from tumblr. Raleigh has trouble focusing on his Chemistry work and it is all Chuck's fault</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody likes this I might do more.

His head was killing him. He had been staring at the same page of his chemistry book for over an hour. At this point Raleigh was absorbing absolutely nothing. Why the hell did an English major need this any way.

He leaned back in the uncomfortable chair and scrubbed a hand across his face before looking around the library, there were only a couple of others students studying this late. He took a deep breath, his GPA was going to suffer over this course. Science was not his strong suit and he had put off this particular course for as long as possible but he was graduating in three semesters so it was now or never.

It didn’t help matters that he couldn’t make it through the course without being completely and utterly distracted by the red head that sat two rows down in the lecture hall. Just thinking about the man made him smirk. He thought his name might be Chuck but he wasn’t quite sure, he had only heard the small woman with blue highlights call his name once before a class. If he were being honest with himself that was probably the guy’s girlfriend but the disappointment that particular thought left him with kept him in a constant state of denial.

The ginger played a sport on campus if the ice packs taped to his shoulders occasionally were anything to go by. It sort of drove Raleigh crazy trying to figure out which sport. He spent most classes trying to decide if it was football or baseball which then led to a stream of him picturing Chuck in uniforms, baseball pants, jock straps… really how could balancing equations compete with that.

Now Raleigh was officially distracted again, not mention a little hard, so with a groan and a stretch he reached for his messenger bag to start packing up when the book landing on the table in front of him startled him so badly he jumped, knocking his knee against the corner of the table.

“Dammit!”

“Oi sorry mate didn’t mean to scare ya.”

Raleigh looked up from rubbing his knee and froze. It was **him**. The redhead, possibly named Chuck, from his chemistry class standing in front of him. Raleigh knew he was a good looking man. He kept himself in shape but tended to hide himself under oversized sweaters with thumbholes and he was pretty sure his jeans had a coffee stain on the thigh from this morning but this guy was hot. Like let-me-fan-myself-while-I-not-so-secretly-fantasize hot. He was wearing a tightfitting t-shirt and soft, worn jeans that hugged his hips in a way that should be illegal and he was currently looking at Raleigh like he was crazy. That’s when Raleigh realized it had been a full minute and he hadn’t responded.

“Uh- no problem. Did you need the table?” In retrospect it wasn’t his brightest moment, he realized this a Chuck glanced at the other 15 or so empty tables.

“Nah man I am not that big of an ass. I knew you were in my chem class thought you might be studying for the mid-term.”

Raleigh glanced at the chemistry book in front of him. “Well I was trying but I think it might be a lost cause at this point.”

Chuck grinned at him. “Lucky for you then, I am pretty damn good at chem.” He pulled out the seat in front of Raleigh and sat down. Raleigh looked at the man in front of him in shock and it must have shown on his face because Chuck let out a soft laugh.

“I’m Chuck.” He stretched a hand across to Raleigh.

Raleigh took a deep breath and reached out to accept the handshake “Raleigh.” Chuck held his hand for a few seconds longer and then flipped open Raleigh’s chemistry book.

“Alright Rals let’s see how bad you really are at this.” And he leaned over Raleigh’s study sheet.

He had dimples, an accent, and he wanted to help him study…he was fucked.


End file.
